


will you make a gingerbread house with me?

by maeumdaero_hae



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, Mild Language, Soonyoung's questioning his sexuality, its fine tho his sister is there <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/maeumdaero_hae
Summary: soonyoung and jihoon established a small tradition of their own: making a gingerbread house that they would decorate and mkae as they want. along the way, soonyoung comes to some realizations that he really needed to.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	will you make a gingerbread house with me?

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is triggering but im still gonna put a tw
> 
> tw: an oc is mild homophobic but was stopped immediately. soonyoung is questioning his sexuality in here but it was handled carefully, in the best way i can, through his sister.
> 
> that's pretty much it. so heed the tags and this tw. 
> 
> hope you'll have fun reading as i had fun writing this and happy holidays! <3

**Six year olds Jihoon and Soonyoung**

“Why are your eyes so small?” A big kid asked a small Soonyoung.

“Can you even see with those?” The big kid’s friend asked too.

“I think he can’t see with his small eyes. he can’t even answer us.” Another friend said.

Soonyoung pretended the big boys hadn’t destroyed the sand castle he’s built on the play box or how the wheels on his favorite white car was not perfectly attached. His mama said not to fight, that its bad to fight but his papa said its okay to fight sometimes, only when they hurt you first he said. That’s the reason why he didn’t talked back.

He’s also hurt about what they were saying about his eyes, though. His mama and papa loves his eyes, even his big sister loves his small eyes. his aunties and uncles also said its cute. But because the big boys still didn’t hurt him he can’t do anything. So he just stood up and moved away from them to the other play box leaving his favorite white car crushed by the big boys or maybe the swing, but he can’t still reach the ground to push himself so Soonyoung thinks about the slides.

Thankfully the big boys didn’t follow him.

Soonyoung played all by himself on the slides. He tried the swings but to no luck he still can’t reach the ground to push himself.

Soonyoung counted that he slid six times before he gets bored. He was thinking of going home but if he goes home he won’t be able to go out again if ever he gets bored on their house. He decided to just go and sit on the swing even though it’s sad that he can’t push and really swing.

The boy sighed heavily.

\--

“Do you want me to push?” a kid maybe his height asked Soonyoung. He also has small eyes. it’s nice, he thought.

It’s also cute, he added as an afterthought. Cute just like how his big sister coos at him while pinching his cheeks. Or how his mama said that his eyes are cute. Yes, that kind of cute.

“Really?” he asked back.

The boy smiled then nodded. Soonyoung thought how his eyes are more cute if he smiles, just like how his papa’s eyes are if he laughs at his mama’s jokes. It’s nice.

They alternated pushing each other on the swings then the also played on the seesaw, they also played on the slides and also the monkey bars, but the kid didn’t know how to. Soonyoung tried to help him climb up but he really can’t so they go back to the play box.

Soonyoung smiles everytime the kid smiles. Soonyoung decided he’s going to tell him that he likes the kids eyes. its okay, his big sister said. Its okay to say that you like something, that it could make the person happy too.

They were building some what looks like a melted sand snow man when an elder woman came and called “Jihoonie! Time to go home, baby!”

“That’s me mom. Bye bye!” the kid, Jihoon, said.

“Okay, bye bye!” he replied back, waving his hand as Jihoon stood up and walked back to him mom.

_Ah, I forgot to tell him that I like his smiles!_

Just before they exited the playground, Soonyoung ran to them and pulled Jihoon’s mom’s shirt.

“Hey, there.”

“Hi, auntie. My big sister said it’s okay to like something.”

Jihoon’s mom crouched, leveling to the two of them. “Really? What do you like then?”

Soonyoung faced Jihoon. “I like your eyes when you smile” then he smiled too.

Jihoon’s mom chuckled. “What do we say, baby?”

Jihoon smiled back and said. “I like your eyes too. Thank you.”

“Your welcome!”

Jihoon’s mom was about to stand up when a girl teen came towards them. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Lee. Did my brother do something?”

“Ah! He’s the son of Mrs. Kwon, your baby brother?”

“Yes. Did he?”

“He didn’t, so don’t worry. He did say you told him that it’s okay to like something?”

“That I did.” The teen laughed softly.

“Noona! I told Jihoon that I like his eyes when he smiles!” Soonyoung grabbed the front of his sister’s sweatshirt to make her crouch down, to which she did.

“You did? That’s good, Soonyoungie. I also like your eyes when you smile.” His sister said before standing up again to greet the Lee’s goodbye.

“Bye bye, Jihoonie!” Soonyoung shouted as the mother and son turned in a corner.

Jihoon just waved back in large waves with his one hand. “let’s play again!”

As the sister and brother walks to their house, Soonyoung blurted out “Jihoon’s the first one to say he likes my eyes.”

His sister knows how much her brother worries about other people talking about his eyes. “that’s good then right?”

“Yep! We’re gonna play again tomorrow he said!”

“I heard him Soonyoung.” His sister laughs as Soonyoung sways the hands.

That was the first day they met each other.

* * *

**Seven year olds Jihoon and Soonyoung**

“Jihoonie! Mama gave me gingerbread cookies!” Soonyoung shouted as he ran towards Jihoon on the play box. It was replaced by snow now since its four days before christmas and the two had planned to make the biggest snowman ever.

“My mama only gave me cookies because I won’t eat dinner if I eat more cookies.” Jihoon said sadly, patting the already a bit big snowball for the base of their snowman.

“It’s okay. My mama gave me two bags so I can give one to you.” Soonyoung reached on the packet of his jacket to retrieve a pack full of gingerbread cookies. He gave Jihoon the pack.

“Thank you.” Jihoon smiled. “Ready do make the biggest snowman ever?” he pocketed the pack of cookies on his jacket pocket.

“We’re gonna make the biggest snowman. Bigger than the one on the TV last night.” Soonyoung nodded, determined to make what he said true.

In the end they did make a big snowman. It may not be the biggest snowman ever but it is bigger than the snowman their classmates in school made.

They ate the gingerbread cookies as they sat in front of the snowman. Soonyoung puts a cookie in front of the snowman so that he can eat it too.

“I saw some people on TV last night. They made this small house that was made up of this.” Jihoon said, raising the bitten gingerbread cookies on his hand. “Dad says it’s called a gingerbread house.”

“I know. I saw it too but it’s because my big sister made it yesterday. This was the roof.” Soonyoung raised the bitten square part from his pack.

“Really? Is it big?”

“Uh-huh! It’s not as big as our snowman but it big.”

“That’s cool.” Jihoon put another cookie in front of Mr. Snowie, he just decided the name.

“It’s cool. Its cooler when my sister makes me help but she didn’t let me help yesterday because- I know!” Soonyoung stood up and pulled Jihoon up with him too. “Will you make a gingerbread house with me?”

Jihoon tilted his head. “We can?”

That question stumped Soonyoung because he’s pretty sure they can’t but – “We can ask my big sister to help us”

Soonyoung said it as if his sister would say yes without preamble.

“What if she said no?”

“Then we can make it our own gingerbread house!” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into a run towards their house.

He shouted as soon as they entered the Kwon’s house. “Noona! Let’s make another gingerbread house!”

And would you look at that, Soonyoung’s sister did easily say yes on helping them make it.

* * *

**Eleven year olds Jihoon and Soonyoung**

The bell that indicated that the last school day for December rang so loudly.

Soonyoung immediately shouldered his bag and ran to Jihoon’s classroom. It was two rooms away. He looks inside first if the teacher was not there before he entered.

As soon as he reached Jihoon’s table, the smiles that the two of them sported mirrored each other.

“Will you make a gingerbread house with me?”

Jihoon didn’t know but his smile brightened a little bit more if you ask Soonyoung.

It was his big sister that asked if he liked someone on his class and he answered without hesitation that he liked Jihoon. His sister only nodded as if that was his expected answer. It became a teasing contest whenever Soonyoung tells his family what he did with Jihoon as they eat dinner. His sister would tease him about his crush to Jihoon and he would tease his sister about his crush to her seatmate named Hyunjoo.

The two of them looked forward to this year’s christmas as it would be the first time they would make a gingerbread house without the help of Soonyoung’s sister. Of course they would need help on using the oven but that’s all the needs they have.

“Can you believe were going to make our own gingerbread house? Without help!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he poured the flour in the bowl.

“I know! I can’t believe auntie said its okay too. Even my mom! Mom was near saying no if your mama didn’t say that we’ll make it here!” Jihoon exclaimed back, cracking the eggs into another bowl.

As they were decorating their nearly finished gingerbread house, Soonyoung asked. “I wanna make a blue gingerbread house. A red one too because it’s your favorite color.”

“We can just make it next year. Since we can’t save money in just a short time. we need one year to save money so that we can buy our own ingredients.” Jihoon amended as he sticks the KitKat on the roof to act as the chimney.

Soonyoung squeezed the ziplock with a hole on the corner to coat the roof with white icing (it was Soonyoung’s mom who made the icings). “Okay. We can make this our own christmas tradition. Just like how mama and papa goes out with only the two of them two days before christmas. or how my sister makes her gingerbread house too.” Soonyoung agreed

“Right! Just like how mom, dad and me cooks together everything at christmas or how we get each other presents.”

“You give your mom and dad presents?” Soonyoung asked.

They’re pretty much done with their decorations. Jihoon nodded as he studied their house if its needs more decorating. Nope, its done. Its already beautiful.

“I don’t give my mama and papa gifts.” Soonyoung said, bordering sad.

Jihoon nudged him to open their fridge as he carried their house.

Soonyoung did open it but his minds’ still on what Jihoon said. Jihoon must have seen his face so he held Soonyoung’s hand and led him to the boy’s own room.

“Let’s think about what presents you can buy with your left savings. You still have some right?”

* * *

**Fifteen year olds Jihoon and Soonyoung.**

Christmas wasn’t supposed to be this stressful in Soonyoung’s opinion. But having a heart to heart talk with your sister about him liking Jihoon messed his emotions up.

It started with one scene in an evening drama his mama was watching. The scene was a boy kissing another boy and one of the boys’ mom was so mad. He had asked about it of course because everytime his mama kisses his papa, no one gets mad or how his sister’s boyfriend kisses her, no one gets mad.

His mama was the one who said it would be better if his sister was the one to talk about it.

Well, Soonyoung wasn’t sure what to feel anymore. He likes Jihoon, of course but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like his beautiful seatmate Chaerin. Then his sister asks if he wants to spend time as much as he can with Chaerin, Soonyoung said no.

“How about with Jihoon?”

“Of course!” he answered with no hesitation.

Then his sister introduced the words: gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual and many more words that Soonyoung can’t remember. His sister had also explained in the simplest words that she can to tell him the difference. All of this makes Soonyoung’s head hurt.

“Why do I have to be one of those words you said when I just like Jihoon?” he had asked in the middle of her explaining.

“You don’t have to be one of those, yes. You don’t need to put label on yourself. But if ever you needed a word to describe yourself, I just want you to know that there are words you can pick upon.”

“So why are you telling me this?”

“Nothing. Just so you know that when the time comes that you want to talk about this, you’ll be comfortable enough to come to me. I did explain these things to you after all.”

“Okay. But it doesn’t change the fact that I like Jihoon? Like these words doesn’t have to do that I still like Jihoon?” his sister noted his baby brother’s nervous tone so she patted his hair the way she did when he’s still a kid.

“Of course it doesn’t. some people just need to know this words exist for them to be confident in who they love. That’s also one of the reasons I’m telling you this.”

“Alright. I still like Jihoon. Its fine.” His sister didn’t answer but continues to pat his hair as what Soonyoung said was mostly to himself than a continue to their conversation.

\--

On the next days, nothing pretty much happened. Him and Jihoon still goes to school together them goes home together. It’s probably a curse word, Soonyoung thinks as one of the boys in his class goes to him and asked so boldly: “Are you gay?”

But Soonyoung remembers his sister’s words so he looked up and met the other boy’s eyes. “No.”

“Then why are you always clinging with the guy from the other class?” the boy spat, tilting his head as if to challenge Soonyoung.

“I like him, that’s why.” Soonyoung wasn’t fazed by anything as he didn’t break his stare.

He heard some of his classmate gasp then murmurs started.

“See! You are gay. You can’t like another boy when you’re a boy.” The boy argued.

“In fact you can, Hyuntae.” The boy’s friend said. It’s not a phrase to save Soonyoung but it’s as if he’s stating a fact.

“What? No! dad said you can’t.”

Soonyoung just sighed then he stood up. “Ask your friend about it. I think he’s much educated than you are. So bye, I still need to go to Jihoon.”

Soonyoung thought that was the end of it but the rest of the schooldays in December was spent with Soonyoung hearing rumors and murmurs about him and Jihoon. He had asked Jihoon if he was uncomfortable with it but Jihoon just shrugged. Soonyoung took that as positive as Jihoon didn’t distanced himself from Soonyoung even after he had heard almost all possible gossips.

It’s nice that Jihoon didn’t feel disgusted or feel the need to distance himself to Soonyoung but it still made Soonyoung think about what his sister said.

What if he really is gay? But he still likes Chaerin, he still likes the way she laughs whenever he jokes about something.

So, goes to his sister, he did.

\--

It was three days before the yearly scheduled gingerbread house making he and Jihoon had for almost four years. If they had asked their family though, they would answer they had that small tradition started when they were seven years old.

Soonyoung sat on his sisters bed and with no introduction or what he said “I think I am gay.”

His sister didn’t put down the book she was reading but Soonyoung noticed she stopped from lifting a page. “What makes you say so?”

“Or not. I pretty sure I’m bisexual? Is that the right term?”

“It is. So, what makes you say so?” she repeated.

“I still like Jihoon very much and I think the whole class knows but I still think I like Chaerin, you know—”

“I know, she’s your seatmate. So that’s why?”

“I think so? I don’t really know—”

“its perfectly fine that you still don’t know. I’m still figuring it out myself you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I do sometimes think another girl is attractive but I love your Hanseung hyung so there’s that too.”

“Hyung knows?”

“Yeah. He’s the one I talk about these kinds of things.” This time, his sister sat up to face him. “So it’s perfectly fine that you’re still not sure okay? Its fine that you know you still like Jihoon and still like Chaerin and now you have an idea how to identify yourself so take your time. you’re still young you know.”

“Alright then. So for now, I think I’m bisexual. I’ll talk to you again if that changes or something. I dunno.” Soonyoung said smiling at his sister.

“Alright then.” She repeated. “go plan your gingerbread house. Its near.”

“Shit. Yeah. I need to plan what color the roof will be! Later, sis.”

Joonyoung felt proud for her brother. It was hard for her to figure out this part of her life but she has Hanseung now and it felt really heartwarming that her brother was talking about it to her. To put it simply, she’s just proud of his brother and herself for being the big sister her brother felt comfortable with to share those personal matters.

\--

The next day, Jihoon appears in their house to wait for Soonyoung. One day before their gingerbread house making day, they would need to go buy the ingredients. This year, they had planned for the house to be red just like what Soonyoung said. So Jihoon was pretty much smiley and giddy as Soonyoung opened the door the he can’t help but to ask: “Will you make a gingerbread house with me, Soonyoung?”

* * *

**Seventeen year olds Jihoon and Soonyoung**

It was prom year! Soonyoung’s pretty sure who he’ll ask to go to the prom with him, its just a matter of how and when.

Soonyoung knows that the gingerbread house was purely a christmas tradition for him and Jihoon and frankly he can’t do it alone. So he bought a small sized one. He asked help from his sister to crack the roof to put a small paper on it then ice it back. Joonyoung pretty much laughed and teased him for this but it didn’t matter when Hanseung said that Soonyoung’s idea of asking his date to the prom was more romantic that what he did when he asked Joonyoung for their prom. Soonyoung took it as a win as he stuck his tongue out to his sister.

The next problem was when. When should he ask Jihoon out.

He figured he can just invite Jihoon on their house but that would be so awkward weird. So when he was walking home from the convenience store and passed through the playground they know so well, he nodded to himself.

Before sleeping he texted Jihoon to meet him at the playground after dinner. Soonyoung figured there would be no children there anymore.

The small gingerbread house was held delicately on Soonyoung’s hand as we walked carefully to the playground. Jihoon was already there as he had texted a while ago.

Soonyoung’s very nervous. More nervous than his regional competition for taekwondo, much much more.

So Soonyoung gave the cookie house to Jihoon. Soonyoung thinks he might be biased but Jihoon’s laugh is really more beautiful than the stars above and how his reddish nose and cheeks is much warmer than the fireplace in his Granpa’s house.

“What’s this? We still have ten months before our next gingerbread house making day.” Jihoon slowly removed the cookie house from Soonyoung’s hand and goes to sit on the bench.

Soonyoung swallowed as he followed Jihoon to sit. “It’s nothing. Just saw it while going home from the bookstore. Figured you would like to eat one that we didn’t make.”

Jihoon laughed again and Soonyoung is biased when he thinks it’s much nicer to hear than the christmas songs played last December. “Yeah, haven’t eaten any gingerbread house or cookies since December. So thanks.”

They ate slowly just talking anything under the night sky.

Soonyoung saw Jihoon saw the small paper inside the house. “What’s this?”

Soonyoung’s nervous so he shrugged.

Jihoon opened the paper. Then at Soonyoung, back at the paper, then to Soonyoung again.

“You sure you don’t know about this?”

Soonyoung’s sure he’s sweating. “Why? What’s it said?”

Soonyoung knows Jihoon noticed that it’s his handwriting. “it said, will you come with me to the gingerbread prom?”

Soonyoung mustered the courage to look at Jihoon. He’s pretty much wanting to just go home and bail out but Jihoon’s soft smile kicked those thoughts away.

“So, will you?”

“Will I what?” Jihoon’s soft smile is still there. And Soonyoung remembers that time in this same playground.

“I really like your eyes when you smile.”

Soonyoung counts another win as Jihoon really smiles big then chuckles.

“Will I what, Soonyoung.” Jihoon repeated.

“Oh, um, yeah. So. Will you come with me to the gingerbread prom?”

Soonyoung’s sure he’s winning this night as he heard Jihoon chuckles again then he met Soonyoung’s eyes and said “Yes, Soonyoung. I would love to go with you to the gingerbread prom.”

Yup, Soonyoung really likes Jihoon. He’s still not sure if this is the same as love from what he and Joonyoung had talked about weeks ago but it’s pretty close.

That’s what Soonyoung realizes next. That his like for Jihoon was pretty much the same as the love his sister made him explain himself. So he blurted out something what wasn’t on his plan.

“I like you, Jihoon”

“I like you too, Soonyoung. I think both of our class knows that.” Jihoon said as he bites another part of the gingerbread house.

“No, I mean yes. But I mean I like you as like as in close to love.” Soonyoung’s luck probably ran out with all the wins he had earned this night as he saw Jihoon’s eyes widen.

“Are you, like, sure? You’re not tripping with me just cause its prom?”

“I mean I just realized it now but no I’m not tripping you or anything.” Soonyoung hurriedly explain. “I mean we could pretend that I didn’t say that so there’s that too.”

Soonyoung really doesn’t know now if he wins or loses tonight but he realized it doesn’t matter because what Jihoon said probably is the best thing that had even happened to him (except the creation of their gingerbread house making tradition but that’s a given since it involves Jihoon).

“I like you too Soonyoung but im pretty sure I like you too and its much closer to love.”

Soonyoung didn’t really know how he survived being in Jihoon’s presence after that but its fine he survived it.

\--

(he really didn’t because when he walked Jihoon to their doorstep, Jihoon had kissed him on his cheek and greeted him a goodnight.)

**Author's Note:**

> i still have some ideas for this fic but im gonna mark it as complete. however, if i'll be in the mood to write it later or tomorrow, i'm gonna post it.
> 
> (i know. but its hard for me two write properly if i'm not in the mood but i'm on the process of correcting it so wish me luck! >.<)
> 
> hope you liked this! <3


End file.
